


Slick

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, PWP, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Female CharacterWarnings: This is porn. Every last word is porn. SMUT, praise!kink, Dom!Dean, Sub!OFC, shower sex.





	Slick

Taking a shower with Dean varied on his mood. Once we were in a relationship, it just made sense for us to shower together. Conserve water and all that right? If it was one of those days where we had to hurry up and go, he’d usually let me go in first since I always took longer. He knew my routine pretty much by heart and would come in usually as I was rinsing my hair of conditioner. He would greet me using one of about a hundred pet names he had for me.

“Morning gorgeous.” He said and kissed my shoulder

“Morning handsome.” I greeted him and kissed him.

“I sent Sammy out for coffee so you can get dressed in peace. Be ready to roll in twenty okay?” He said as he wrapped his long arms around me, just like he did when we slept. No matter what we were doing, he always seemed to want me as close to him as possible. I never really understood why until he explained it to me once.

“It’s just,” he said as he gripped the Impala’s steering wheel “I don’t know, I like you close by, it calms my nerves. You smell a lot nicer than Sam does.”

“Poor Sam,” I said as I looked over my shoulder, all six foot four of Dean’s brother, Sam, was sleeping in the backseat “he isn’t even awake to defend himself.”

“And,” he added “I can kiss you whenever I want and protect you easier if you’re near by.”

The smile that spread across my face made my cheeks hurt because I was smiling so hard, after that, I never questioned being kept close to him.

 

If he was feeling sad or moody, he wouldn’t say much, but he’d always let me hold him. I usually stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist while he stared off into space, lost in his own thoughts. Sometimes, I would rub his shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension he carried in them. He always appreciated the affection, even if he never said so out loud, I knew he did; his lingering looks, squeezing my hands and kisses to my temple and forehead always gave him away.

 

After a hunt, it was how we wound down together. We’d usually wait until Sam was asleep so we wouldn’t have to worry about him walking in on us, or us bothering him. If the hunt was good, we were always in a good mood. If a hunt had gone sideways though, we both needed some kind of reassurance that the other was all right. This meant Dean was in control; I was submissive by nature so it came easily to me. Dean being the dominate was different than anything I’d ever experienced. He was a loving dominate; he maintained control easily, with his size and weight advantage and also by his voice. In one moment he’d have some poor creature trembling in fear and a few hours later, I’d be trembling with pleasure from that same voice. He never made me feel like I was less than him because I submitted to him, he always made me feel important and sexy.

When it came to those moods; like he was in tonight, he locked the bathroom door and stared me dead in the eyes.

“Clothes off,” He said, his enchanting green eyes practically on fire with need “now.”

I took my clothes off the way he liked, nice and slow, so he could take in every inch of my body. Once I was down to my bra and panties, he started the shower, which I knew was my cue to turn my back to him. He scooped my hair to one side and pulled one bra strap down, kissing and nipping at my skin.

I let out a moan as I heard him begin to take his clothes off. The familiar jingle of his belt and pants coming undone, his boots and jacket had long been left in the room. Once he was down to his underwear, he spun me around and I unhooked my bra, letting it fall off of me as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my panties and yanked them off of me. I did the same to him, yanking off his boxer briefs, and he pulled me into the shower. The water rained down on both of us as he closed shower curtain behind us and pinned me to the wall, my hands by my head at the wrists and one of his legs in between mine.

“Can you be a good girl for me?” He asked in a gravely tone as he bit that lower, luscious lip of his.

“Yes sir.” I murmured

“Good.” He said and wrapped me into a searing kiss. He had the most delicious lips I’d ever kissed, he had this rare ability to balance between kissing me stupid and making me feel safe all at the same time. I felt him place my hands on his shoulders as his rough hands slid down my body, gripping my waist. He pulled my lower lip into his mouth and gave it a sensual bite, making me moan as I pulled him closer to me. I craved him close in those moments, a craving I knew he’d give into because he had the same one. With his body firmly against mine, I could feel everything. Every muscle, every twitch, every sigh and moan, his swelling cock against my lower belly, and it was all for me. All because of me. He pulled back to catch his breath and then said

“Turn around and bend over for me.”

I nodded and did as I was told, he gripped my hips and I stood on the balls of my feet so he could line himself up with my aching pussy.

“Jesus Christ sweetheart,” he said as I spread my legs to accommodate him “so wet all ready?”

I looked over my shoulder and smirked at him

“You have that effect on me; and every other straight woman that’s asked me for your number.”

He slid home immediately, nearly making me scream as he gripped my hair and pulled my back up against his chest.

“There’s only one girl for me,” he growled in my ear as his hips firmly snapped into my ass “only one.”

“And who-FUCK!” I yelled as he snapped into me again “who-who is that?”

I felt his teeth scrape over my neck as he sucked a hickey into my shoulder.

“This sexy little thing that lets me mark her up as much as I want,” he said as he ran his hands all over my body “she’s such a fucking good girl,” He pressed his fingers into my clit and began to rub it in slow circles “she lets me play with her clit until she screams for me, begs me to bend her over and fuck her into next week.”

I arched my back and moaned

“Bet you like that huh?”

“Fuck yeah I do,” he responded and kissed me hard “especially when she begs. She’s so fucking hot when she begs.”

“Dean, please.” I whimpered “Please, please!”

“Please what sweetheart?” He rasped in my ear “Tell me.”

“Choke-FUCK!-choke me please!” I yelled

“Shhhhh,” he mumbled “we don’t want my brother finding out what I do to you now do we?”

“No, no sir.” I panted as he thrust into me “oh fuck, Jesus Christ, fuck.”

I felt his free hand wrap around my neck and begin to squeeze my throat as his fingers worked my clit even harder.

“You are SUCH a good girl,” he moaned as he squeezed my throat tighter, cutting off my airway “such a fucking good girl.”

My hunter’s instincts went haywire, not being able to breathe was frightening, but the high I knew was coming and my trust in Dean overrode my fear; he’d never let anything bad happen to me. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as my hearing seemed to cut off. Everything I heard was muffled; from the water washing over both of us, the sound of his skin hitting mine and his grunts from behind me. He let go of my throat as I clenched around him. All of my senses returning to normal and crashing over me all at once was too much. He snapped a hand over my mouth as I let go, screaming into his hand, a single tear rolling down my cheek as this happened. He let go deep inside me, his hot seed feeling me up as he moaned in my ear and laid his cheek on my shoulder. He softened inside me as his fingers played over my skin.

“Good girl,” He mumbled “such a good girl just for me.”

He pulled out of me and wrapped my shaking body into his arms, my knees felt like they were made of jelly. Dean held me tightly, he’d never let me fall, ever.


End file.
